R.I.B-bon
R.I.B-bon (pronounced Ribbon) ''is an Idol Group trio created by Ravena when she and the other Kurotsubasa girls got transformed by the Melodic Mic. Creation Ravena was inspired by watching "Aikatsu" and "Pretty Rythmn" to create an Idol Group of her own. She finally saw an oppurtunity when her Melodic Mic transformed her, Illu and Bella into an Idol Trio during a battle to support the boys. The name of the group comes from taking the first initial of each of the girls' names ''"'R'avena, '''I'llu, B'ella" and combining it with ribbon. Costumes Thanks to the Melodic Mic, each girl was given a matching outfit for the group. Ravena Ravena wears a brighter red version of her usual top with a layered monochrome skirt held by a brown and gold studded belt. Her bell is still present. She wears small black frilled cuffs on her wrists and black gladiator sandals. Finishing her outfit is a black and gold mic headset with gold studs and the mic poking out from the left side of her face. Ravena's hair also becomes more tame and less curly. '''Illu Illu wears blue one piece dress with a single strap that slings from her left shoulder and is trimmed with white frills with a gold chain belt around her waist. Like Ravena, her skirt has three layers in a monochromatic spectrum. In certain angles the dress is shown to have a purple/violet hue. Illu also wears a blue choker with a small gold charm and gold ear studs. She wears long white gloves with a single gold bracelet and has a pair of black wings on her back to match Ravena. Illu also wears black, high heeled, mid-thigh boots. Her headset is identical to Ravena's. 'Bella' Bella's outfit in comparison has a more tomboyish element to suit her nature. Bella wears a frilled short top that slings from her right shoulder as opposed to Illu's dress. The top stops at the mid-riff and is layered in three shades of green with a gold trim. Just like Illu, Bella wears a green version of the choker. She wears dark brown quarter form-fitting pants with an identical belt like Ravena's except it hangs to the side. On her wrists are black, gold studded wristbands and black wings can be seen on her back. Her boots are black, knee-high and have gold laces. Bella's hair is styled with her ponytail tied to the left side of her head, with a headset matching Illu's and Ravena's. Songs The Songs that the group sings almost always are done to support the boys or to entertain the masses. ''List of Songs'' *Calender Girl (Aikatsu) *We Will Win! (Pretty Rhythm) *You May Dream (PR) *Mera Mera Heart (PR) *Hop! Step! Jump! (PR) *Hare Hare Yukai (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Anataboshi (Kirarin Revolution/MilkyWay) *Tan! Tan! Tan! (KR) *Little Princess (LilPri) *Happy-Go-Lucky(LilPri) *Prospect(LilPri) *Infinite Wonder Girl! (LilPri) *Discotheque(RosarioVampire) *Happy Material(Negima) *Living the Viva loca *Conga *Macarena Special Items Bata-Pons: Special Batons that can separate into PomPoms found in the Pretty Rhythm Series. Appears when the girls sing Pretty Rhythm Songs. It transforms the girls' footwear to ice-skating versions allowing them to perform Prism Jumps or Prism Acts. It tranforms the general area into an ice-skating rink. Star Tamborines: Used by MilkyWay in Kirarin Revolution. These appear during the Kirarin Revolution Songs. The tamborines add a power up to the songs and can dispel negative energy. Hyna squad march flag: Apearing when Bella and the hyna squad sings 'Do you hear the people sing?' its background is green with the combination of the hyna squad symbol and Kurobusta symbol on the front. The flag when waved while marching motivates people to stand up and join the toon girl and her freinds to stand against those who wronged them in a motivation (usually protesters or rioting people). Guys version The Kurotsubasa guys were temporarily transformed in place of the girls, being dubbed "Ribbon Boys" by Bella. The guys's main song is "Itoshi no Tinkerbell" from the anime "Pretty Rhythm". Hyna Squad Version Mimicking Bella when she transforms with the Melody Mic, they were dubbed the "Ribbon Hyna stars" and usually back either the girls up when the group sings together or Bella when she goes solo, along with a costume change, they possess the same abilitys Bella has in her Melody mic form, there appearance dosent change, but they can alter there outfits to fit the song, and they all have the same black wings the girls have on there backs. Category:Groups Category:Female Category:Players Category:Magic